The Transformers Jungle Book
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When a little Auto Cub is found abandoned in the Jungles of Cybertron, she is taken in by a pack of wolf bots. But then, when a vicious tiger con threatens the life of the wild child, it is up to a stern panther bot, and a fun loving bear bot to return her to an Autobot Village. Inspired by Disney's The Jungle Book. No flames please. Done as a request by BBPRIMEFAN101
1. Introduction

**(Hey there guys! I have a brand new story for you all to enjoy. This is based off of a role-play I did with my friend and fellow author, BBPRIMEFAN101, and after getting her permission to use her OC Lily, I have decided to do a full-length story of my very first Transformer Prime parody based off of Walt Disney's most beloved classic, The Jungle Book. Now, there are some elements from the Disney version of he Jungle Book, there are going to be some changes in some of the characters, as well as new characters. Before you get started, here are the cast of characters from the Transformers Prime series as well as BBPRIMEFAN101's OC and my OC Fireball.**

**Lily as Herself**

**Optimus Prime as Optaloo the Bear Bot**

**Ratchet as Ratcheera the Panther Bot**

**Knockout as King Knockout the Monkey Con**

**Megatron as Mega Khan the Tiger Con**

**Starscream as Kaascream the Snake Con**

**Ultra Magnus as Colonel Magnus the Elephant Bot**

**Chromia *No appearance on the Transformers Prime show* as Mrs. Hathi the Elephant Bot**

**Fireball as himself**

**Vehicons as the Monkey Cons**

**WheelJack as Jacky the Vulture Bot**

**Bulkhead as Bulky the Vulture Bot**

**Smokescreen as Smokey the Vulture Bot**

**Cliffjumper as Cliffy the Vulture Bot**

**Alpha Trion as Alpha Kela the Wolf Bot**

**Bumblebee as Bumblebwolf the Wolf Bot**

**Arcee as Arceeti the Autobot Maiden **

**Alright, not the the cast is introduced, here are the disclaimers. I do not own The Jungle Book. I do not own any of the Transformers characters. Lily belongs to BBPRIMEFAN101, and Fireball belongs to me. **

**Now without further ado, here is the story. Enjoy.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Transformers Jungle Book<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The world is filled with amazing tales about the jungles of Cybertron. The Jungles were home of a special species of Cybertronains who could change from robot to an techno-organic animals. These Cybertonians were called Feral Cybertronains, due to their animalistic behaviors and ways. However, they were not the only ones who called the Jungles of Cybertron their home. The Autobots also inhabited the Jungles in villages, and for several years, the Feral Cybertronians and Autobots had had a steady relationship. But there were rogues of the Jungle, who attacked or killed the livestock belonging to the Autobots or even worse, kill an Autobot. Whenever this happened, the Autobots retaliated by scouring the Jungle for the killer or killers, with guns and fire.<em>

_To keep their home protected, the Jungle inhabitants created laws to limit the activities of all the other animals and the humans, meaning that they should not speak to them, nor hunt or kill them so that another catastrophe wouldn't happen again._

_But one day, all of that was about to change, and that change was from a little femme Autobot named Lily._

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(And so ends the introduction. Now its off to work on the first chapter. Be on the look out, because it may be up very soon. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	2. A Lost Auto Cub

**(Here is the next chapter as promised, fresh and hot out of the oven of my computer. Enjoy.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Lost Auto Cub<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright evening in the Jungle, and Ratcheera, the panther bot, made his daily patrol up in the tree tops, scouring the jungle floor below and around him. He was one of the few eldest Feral Cybertronians, so he was considered to be the wisest and most trustworthy of the Jungle, due to him keeping his word and not breaking the laws. Despite his reputation for being strict, he was also merciful and would help a friend in need. Yet, he had no idea that that would change the rest of his life forever.<p>

It was while he was in his panther bot-mode, that he heard a sound that he had never heard before.

A shrill, despairing, and scared cry of something he never heard of. It wasn't a bird, nor a prey animal. But, he did know one thing; it sounded young.

"If I follow the sound, I can find what ever is making it." he said to himself as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch, landing onto the ground on four paws and ran through the underbrush to reach the destination. He ran faster and faster, and the cries became louder and louder, until he suddenly found himself by the stream. The stream was flowing rather quickly mostly due to a monsoon from the last night, and all the rain water was being swept further down the stream to the river. But that wasn't what had Ratcheera's attention.

The cries were coming from a small boat on the shoreline. A boat that must belong to an Autobot. "I better be careful." the reddish-orange and white panther bot said as he came aboard. From the looks of the boat, it was nearly destroyed by the monsoon from last night; the paddles were missing, nets were scattered, and most of the wood was cracked.

The crying sound was soon turning into what sounded like a coo of a bird, and as Ratcheera transformed to his robot mode he made his way to the the noise, which was coming from a bundle of cloth. Inside was...a Sparkling, or as the Feral Cybertronians put it 'Auto Cub'. Not only was it an Auto Cub, but a female Auto Cub with small pig tail appendages on the sides of her helm, and was colored red. The little one looked up at the startled robot and began to giggle, thinking that this half robot, half cat was funny looking.

Ratcheera was baffled at his finding. "What's an Auto Cub doing out here? And more importantly...Where are the parents?"

Ratcheera looked about the ship, but found no sign of any other Autobot, and suddenly felt great saddeness because he soon figured out why he could not find the parents. He believed that during the monsoon, the mother and father might have been swept away by the current, and their fate unknown, leaving this little one alone and helpless.

"You poor thing." Ratcheera cooed as he lifted the bundle and Auto Cub into his arms and rocked her gently. "You're too young to be on your own, and I wish I could help but I don't know anything about caring for Auto Cubs. Besides, the nearest Autobot Village is miles away up north, and without a family you won't last for a day." Ratcheera spoke to her, his voice sorrowful.

But then his ears and whiskers perked up as he remembered something, and a smile replaced his solemn frown. "Wait. I think I might know someone who can help you. I only hope that his family will understand."

* * *

><p>A yellow and black wolf bot named Bumblewolf was walking down the path to his den, not looking the least bit happy. After about a week, his leader, Alpha Kela, decided that Bumblewolf was old enough to leave the pack and start one of his own, but so far he was not having the time of his life. There were not many wolf packs around he could join, nor were their any other bachelor wolves like him that he could make into a pack.<p>

"It sure is hard to be the lone wolf. I thought it would be as easy as hunting a weasel con. Boy am I wrong." he whimpered as he came to his den; a small cave big enough for him and two or more wolves. He sighed again as he went inside. "Maybe I'll just sleep it off."

As he went inside his den, Ratcheera saw the opportunity to begin his plan. In his panther bot-mode, he leapt down from a tree and landed softly on the ground, his paws muffling the impact. Inching his way closer to the opening of the den, Ratcheera placed the little red Auto Cub down and began backing up and ran up a tree, but hid himself among the branches to watch and see what would happen.

The little Auto Cub saw that she was alone without her friend and felt a little scared. She soon began crying again, and her cries were heard as they echoed into the cave, startling Bumblebwolf from his nap and making him transform to his robot mode.

"What the heck? What's out there?" he said annoyingly as he went over, but he suddenly gasped. "Wha...Why...why its a baby. An Auto Cub. I never seen one before." Bumblewolf smiled as the Auto Cub looked up and started laughing at him. Bumblewolf thought that this was the cutest thing he ever saw and picked her up, bouncing her up and down. "Awe, look at you. Where did you come from, little one?" he asked, but the Auto Cub giggled and began poking his face, making the wolf bot laugh. "You are just so cute! Yes, you are."

As he played with the Auto Cub Bumblewolf began to think about what happen to her parents and what he should do with her. That's when he remembered his pack, but then grew quiet. He knew that contact with Autobots was forbidden, but this was only a newborn and needed help. So, keeping the Auto Cub warm in his furry arms, Bumblewolf walked back to the den where his pack resided, unsure of what they would think. Ratcheera silently followed the young wolf, and he was also just as nervous about what the pack would say.

* * *

><p>The members of Bumblewolf's pack were shocked to find their past member holding a Auto Cub in his arms and immediately started calling him a traitor and a rogue for going against the law of the Jungle, but before Bumblewolf could explain, he was taken to his leader and the Alpha wolf bot, Alpha Kela, a red and purple and white old wolf bot, who was unprepared for what Bumblewolf was holding. He transformed into his robot mode as Bumblewolf came to him.<p>

"Where did you find this? And where are the parents of this child? They must be looking for it." Alpha Kela asked sternly, and Bumblebwolf kneeled down to show his respect.

"Sir, I found her at the opening of my den. I swear that's how I found her, I swear." Bumblewolf whimpered, but Alpha Kela did not look convinced.

"Bumblewolf, contact between us and Autobots is strictly forbidden, and you know it. An infant Autobot can cause a much greater threat to us because the Autobots have a much greater protectiveness of them, and would kill anything that could easily destroy it. You can put all of our pack in danger, all because you kiddnaped her." Alpha Kela told the young yellow and black wolf bot, and the Auto Cub was starting to feel scared and whimpered.

"That's not true!" said a voice, and from the tree's came Ratcheera, coming in just in time to aid Bumblewolf and the Auto Cub.

"Ratcheera, what do you know about this?" Aplha Kela asked.

"I know about this because I was the one who left her at Bumblewolf's den. I found her at an abandoned boat, and her parents were not around. I believed that the monsoon must have taken them and I am certain they did not survive." he then went next to Bumblewolf and stood next to him. "I am much more responsible for all of this, but if you grant me permission, I will aid in raising her with Bubmlewolf."

Alpha Kela listened to Ratcheera closely because the two were actually good friends after Ratcheera helped Alpha Kela out of a hunters trap. Because of Ratcheera's good deed, even though it was against the rules of all wolf bots to allow other animals to speak while in a discussion amongst the pack, Ratcheera was free to speak amongst them. If what his friend said was true, then if the Autobots did manage to find the boat, they might assume that both parents and the child might not have survived.

Alpha Kela then noticed how Bumblewolf was cradling the Auto Cub, rocking her side to side and hushing her cries. "Shh, Shh. It's okay, little one. I won't let him hurt you. He'll have to go through me to get to you."

"You will not have to fight me in order to protect her, young wolf bot." Alpha Kela spoke in a calmer tone than before, and held out his hands. "Let me see her." Knowing not to disobey his leader, Bumblewof gave the baby to the Alpha wolf bot, and he looked her over. The Auto Cub was quiet and only gurgled softly as the blue optics of the old one scanned her. "She is very young. Probably had been born in about a day or so. It would be a heartless act to leave her."

Bumblewolf and Ratcheera perked at what Alpha Kela said, and then saw him return the child to Bumblewolf. "Sir, if you allow me to return to the pack, I swear upon my own hide that I will keep her safe and raise her like a sister." Bumblewolf swore as he cradled the child to his chest.

"You sound true to your word, Bumblewolf. That is what a true leader would say when ever a precious life is at stake in his pack. Do you promise to keep that to heart?" asked the elder wolf bot, and Bumblewolf nodded his head several times saying he would. "And do you Ratcheera promise to aid with Bumblewolf in raising the child?"

"You have my word, old friend." Ratcheera winked and nodded his head once.

Alpha Kela stood in thought before he turned back into his wolf mode and howled for the rest of the pack to gather around them. He waited for all the members to keep quiet before he raised his proud voice. "All wolf bots, today we gain a new member of the pack. She will be treated and raised as out own, and shall never be left in the hands of danger. Tonight, she will be one of us and be taught our ways as well as the laws of our home. By the light of the great moon, we howl in joy for this night. But before we howl our promise to care for the little cub she must be named. Bumblewolf?"

Bumblewolf looked at the Auto Cub and soon began to think aloud. "Well, she is very lively, and so pretty. Almost like a Lily...Lily? Yeah! She will be called Lily! My little flower!"

"Your little flower is now our flower, Bumblewolf. All howl in praise for our new member, Lily!" Alpha Kela called out and all the voices of the wolf bots joined in unison in a great howl that could be heard all through the Jungle. Ratcheera smiled and and knew it was time to go. HIs idea had worked; the Auto Cub, Lily, now had a new family to watch over her. All that he could her as he transformed to his panther mode and went up the trees were the cheers of the wolf bots, and the laughter of the little Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(It looks like the little one has a new family. But this is not the end of my story, oh no. There are more to come. Be on the lookout. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping out with the chapter. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


	3. A Journey Begins

**(Now we come to the next chapter.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Journey Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>10 stellar cycles had passed since the discovery of Lily, the Auto Cub, and during those years little Lily had learnt a lot from her wolf bot family. She had learned how to hunt, how to howl to the full moon during sacred nights, and most importantly, how to understand the many laws of all the Feral Cybertronians. She did have some difficulty in understanding all of the laws, but had had some help from Ratcheera, who practically knew all of them; from the first to the latest.<p>

Despite having to go through all her teachings, both in laws and in understanding the life of the pack, Lily had plenty of time to have fun with her adoptive brother, Bumblewolf. Most days they could be found in the open grasslands play fighting, playing hide and seek, but mostly they would do nothing but lie on the grass, watching the many birds fly across the skies and snuggle against each other.

It was one of those types of days that Ratcheera heard the laughter of Lily and watched from his perch from above a tree, as he watched Lily run around with her brother by her side.

"Hey! That's my bone!" Bumblewolf called out in his wolf mode, chasing after Lily on all four paws. But, Lily kept running, waving the bone in her hand.

"You can't catch me, Bumblewolf! I'm way more faster than you." she taunted.

"Oh, that does it!" Bumblewolf snickered as he turned into his robot form and when he was close enough, leapt into the air and tackled Lily to the ground. Lily screamed and chortled as Bumblewolf turned back to his wolf bot mode and began licking her smooth, unprotected stomach.

"AHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT, BUMBLEWOLF! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Lily squealed as she tried to push the head away from her mid section, but Bumblewolf continued.

"You give?" he slurped and Lily finally gave in and let go of the bone, making Bumblewolf stop his licking. "Sweet!" Bumblewolf grinned, but then saw that Lily was a little disappointed, and being the loving brother he was, Bumblewolf cracked the bone in half. "Here, you can have this half."

"Thanks, Bumblewolf. You are the best." Lily smiled as she took her half of the bone and the gnawed on them, tasting the left over meaty stuff as well as the marrow from inside.

After finishing up the bones, the two siblings sat next to each other, Lily resting on Bumblewolf's side and Bumblewolf petted her head. "This is the life, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. It sure is." Bumblewolf sighed. "I never thought that I would have a little sister of my own. You remember how you were first found?" he asked and Lily sat up, straitening her loin cloth and chest cloth. This type of clothing was actually the very same blanket she was found with as a sparkling, and she decided to use it to cover up some parts that I dare not wish to say.

"Yeah, I remember. I just wonder why Ratcheera didn't think about raising me in the first place. He could have, but I don't know why he didn't." Lily said. The wolf bot sat up and smiled.

"Well, he is an old kitty, and I guess with you being very young, you might have been a handful and he may not have lived long enough to raise you. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't leave you alone when he found ya." Bumblewolf exclaimed and brought the Auto Cub to him in a hug. "He might be stingy at times, but he really cares about you and all the Feral Cybertronians. He cared about you when he found you and felt it would be a good idea to hand you over to someone who would live long enough to raise you and keep you safe."

"You!" the Auto Cub laughed as she hugged him.

"Yep, and my pack as well. I think Ratcheera made a great decision to hand you to me, because he might have guessed I was alone after I left the pack. But, it's a good thing that Alpha Kela took Ratcheera's word as well as mine to allow you to live with the pack, otherwise...Well, I rather not go into the details." Bumblewolf spoke but then hid his face. Lil noticed the and asked him why. "Why? Because it'll be to scary to tell you. You might not like it."

Lily scoffed and crossed her arms with a cocky grin. "Me? Scared? No way. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Oh really?" Bumblewolf asked playfully.

"Yeah, really." Just as she said that, Bumblewolf grabbed her and held her in a big hug, almost squeezing her, making Lily squeal and laugh. "Hey! Let me go!"

"You can't escape the Hug Monster!" the playful wolf bot chuckled as he hugged her more, but eventually let her go so that she huge shim back in return.

"You are so silly...But I still love you, brother." Lily cooed.

"As do I, sis." Bumblewolf sighed.

As Ratcheera got up to leave, a series of loud howls came from the hills, the territory that was mainly the home of Bumblewolf's pack. It sounded alarming, as well as serious. From below, Lily and Bumblewolf looked into the direction of the howling, and Lily figured it out.

"It's a distress call." she said and Bumblewolf nodded.

"Yep, and that means I got to go and see what's up." the young wolf bot concluded as he turned into his wolf bot from and was about to run off to the destination when he felt a tug on his tail. It was Lily.

"Don't forget me. I want to go as well." Lily begged, but Bumblebwolf said that the last time she was at a meeting with the pack she fell asleep. "It was a one time thing. I promise I won't sleep through it."

"I don't wan tot take any chances," Bumblewolf made it clear, but then added. "...besides, I'll make a deal. If you stay by the den and be a good puppy, I'll bring back a peacock bot." When it came to Lily's favorite things she liked to eat, peacock bots were her favorite.

"Alright. I'll wait. See ya!" Lily waved to Bumblewolf as she headed to the path that led to the den they lived in. Bumblewolf chuckled and went off to the pack, unknown about what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>All the eldest members of the pack had gathered around to a meeting. However, this meeting was not like the others, which mainly one hunting, preparations for droughts and monsoons. This meeting was much more urgent, and as Ratcheera arrived and watched from a branch nearby, he could hear Alpha Kela begin the meeting.<p>

"My brothers, I fear that the safety of our pack is threatened. I have received word from the neighboring pack to the west of the Jungle, that a great danger is coming to our part of the Jungle. Mega Khan, the tiger con."

Mega Khan, a name that spoke nothing but fear, hatred, and evil. Out of all the rogues of the Jungle, Mega Khan was the most ruthless, dangerous, and most maniacal of them all. Several years before, he had lost his father, a once well beloved tiger who was marveled by his strength and courage, to a hunter's gun. Mega Khan was only a cub at the time, and was traumatized by the loss of his father. Rather than putting the pain behind, Mega Khan snapped on the inside. He saw that all Autobot's were hunters, out to destroy him and his kind. As he grew, so did his brutality and ferocity. He listened to no reason or guidance from those who tried to deter him from his dark path, but those who tried to were silenced by his claws and teeth. Mega Khan then began to hunt a brand new prey, for the common prey of his home he believed was not suitable to his growing strength. He hunted Autobots. He scoured all over the various jungles and villages in his insatiable quest for revenge, killing male and female adult Autobots. Since killing an Autobot was forbidden, all the jungles he visited were punished with great destruction to their territory by the furious Autobots, who believed that they and not Mega Khan was responsible for the loss of their own.

"He is returning to our Jungle, but the worst has yet to come. He has learned of Lily's existence." Alpha Kela said ominously, and the other wolf bots gasped and whimpered in great concern and fear. Lily was more than just a member, she was one of their family. "As far as I know, knowing of his growing insane mind, Mega Khan will be sure to search for Lily, and kill her, as well as anyone who tries to protect her."

Alpha Kela then turned his attention to Bumblewolf and gestured the young wolf bot to step forward. Bumblewolf did as he was told and went over, slowly with his head low as well as his tail. "Alpha Kela?"

"Bumblewolf, It has come to my attention that Lily is in much more danger if she remains with us, and I fear that we are also in much greater danger if we decide to keep her. I am afraid that I must make my final decision. In order for our pack, and for our Jungle to remain safe, Lily must leave our pack at once." Alpha Kela said sadly, and Bumblewolf transformed to his robot mode, his optics wide in confusion as well as in worry.

"What? No! You can't let her go! She is too young to be out on her own!" Bumblewolf argued, but Alpha Kela only shook his head.

"Young one, there is nothing else I can do. Even if we try to stand up for her, Mega Khan is much stronger and will kill all of us. I cannot risk losing any of my family."

"Lily is your family! You can't just kick her out! We got to do something. She cannot survive by herself in the Jungle." Bumblewolf countered as just about ready to lose his temper when Ratcheera landed in the middle, as if trying to prevent a fight.

"Wait a minute! Alpha Kela, if you let me have permission to speak, I will tell you about a solution to help us all out." Ratcheera said to his old friend and the elder wolf bot transformed to his robot mode, nodding his head.

"Your words are welcomed in my pack, old friend. Speak."

Ratcheera transformed to his robot mode as well, and began to tell his plan. "As you all remember, I mentioned one the very night that Bumblewolf brought Lily to you, that there was an Autobot Village up north of here, but at the time the Auto Cub was far too young for the journey. But, she has grown over the past 10 years, and I believe she can make that journey now. If you allow me, I will take her to the Autobot Village. We have taken many walks into the Jungle together, and I know she will go with me. And I promise you, that as soon as she is at the Village, she will be safe."

Alpha Kela listened and saw that Ratcheera's plan would be a much better solution, but then saw Bumblewolf with his head low, his optics filled with fresh tears. "Bumblewolf, Ratcheera speaks the truth. Lily will be safe as soon as she is taken to the Autobot Village..." He then lifted the wolf bot's head so he can look at him in the face. "...but, I will leave the final decision to you, since you are her care giver."

Bumblewolf understood what Alpha Kela meant; this was not only a decision to show his love, but to show how he much he had matured in the time he cared for the child from sparkling to youngling. He thought about it for what seemed like eons in his head, but then came to the conclusion. Bumblewolf looked at Ratcheera and sighed before he announced his answer. "I will miss her greatly. Ever since I brought her to the pack, she has given me a sense of responsibility, which I know you wanted to see me do, Alpha Kela. Lily is much more than a pack member, she is my pride and joy, and we have been through thick and thin together, and it really brings great sorrow to me that she must now go. But, I do love her very much, even though she isn't a wolf bot, she will be my sister in my spark. So, Ratcheera, you swear that you will keep her safe on the journey?" he turned to the panther bot.

"Boy, you have my word." Ratcheera said firmly.

"Then you have my permission to take her."

After the agreement, Ratcheera turned back into his panther bot mode and bid his farewell to his wolf bot companions, and made his way to pick up Lily at the den. Bumblewolf only sat were he was, and sadly wept quietly.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, and a crescent moon glowed from the night sky. Ratcheera was in his panther bot mode, with Lily on his back. Earlier, Ratcheera had told Lily that he was taking her for one of their walks; he would do this regularly whenever Bumblewolf was late, but this was not one of those time. As he leapt from a branch and landed to the ground, Ratcheera heard Lily ask him this. "Ratcheera, it's getting late. We should be heading home by now."<p>

The old panther bot sighed as he turned his feline head to the Auto Cub. "Lily, I am afraid will not be going back. Something bad has happened and the pack has told me to take you to safety."

"Safety? What do you mean?" Lily leaned over and asked.

"Mega Khan has returned to this part of the Jungle. He knows about your existence, and he has sworn to kill you." Ratcheera explained as Lily dismounted, allowing him to change to his robot form and they continued to walk on the path.

"Kill me? Why would he want to kill me? I didn't do him wrong." Lily pointed out, but Ratcheera only shook his head and told her that it was not what she did, but rather what her kind did to him.

"He hates the Autobots after what they had did to his family. He is a monster who cannot be reasoned." Ratcheera continued, but Lily interrupted.

"Oh, but we can just explain to him that I wouldn't even think about hunting him."

"Did you not hear what I just told you? No one can reason with him. He has blocked out all reason and has replaced all of his mind to pure instinct." Ratcheera growled at Lily's cocky behavior. "Besides, your brother agreed to have me take you to an Autobot Village up north, where you will be safe." He then stopped by a tree and assisted Lily up the tree and onto a strong branch. "Here, we will rest here for the night."

"But, I don't want to leave the Jungle. It's the only home I ever known." Lily yawned as she laid her back against the tree and watched as Ratcheera changed into his panther bot mode and nestled down.

"I'm sorry Lily, but this is only for your own good. Now go to sleep. We have a long journey ahead." Ratcheera yawned and fell asleep instantly. Lily was still in thought. She did not want to go, nor did she even care about that Mega Khan. Maybe he could be reasoned with, everyone else was.

"And maybe I can be on my own. I can look after myself." Lily whispered to herself, unaware of a stranger looking down upon her from a cluster of leaves. It was when she turned her head to a different direction that the stranger lowered his head.

It was a snake con, a black, white, and red snake con named Kaascream. He had heard the conversation and had felt a slight emptiness in his tank, so when he saw that there was an Auto Cub on the branch, he found not a child but a snack. Smacking his lips, Kaascream quickly changed his snake head and upper part of the neck into his robot half. Now snake cons had a very different appearance from other Feral Cybertronians; only their torso of their robot mode could transform while the bottom half was all but a snakes body.

"Sssssay now, what do we have here?" he hissed and Lily turned her head in surprise. Kaascream smiled deviously as he eyed the Auto Cub and stuck his gloss out several times to see the temperature of the girl. Lily was a little annoyed by that and turned away, hoping he would leave her alone. That did not work at all. Kaascream only slithered around and stared at her in the other direction. "What troublesssss you, tiny ssssnack?

"Leave me alone, you big ugly worm!" Lily swatted at him, but he moved out of reach and went back up the tree. It was time for him to use his secret weapon.

"Lily, keep quiet and let me sleep." grumbled Ratcheera who had been awoken from Lily's outburst. "You can talk to yourself later in the morning. Now go back to sleep."

"Ssssleep. Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee." Kaascream snickered as he slithered back down and caught Lily from behind with the length of his snake con body, tying her up and covering her mouth. "None of that, Auto Cub. Time to go to..." he closed his optics for one second, before he opened them up widely. But his red optics began to swirl and change colors. "Sssssleep...ssssleeeep, Auto Cub." he chanted, and as he expected, Lily's blue optics began to swirl and change colors.

She was under his hypnosis.

As Lily's optics began to close in slumber, Ratcheera had awoken once again and turned to scold Lily, but he was in horror at the sight. Kaascream was lifting the child to his opening mouth, about to swallow her whole.

"NO! STOP, KAASCREAM!" Ratcheera roared and swatted at the snake con at the mouth, slamming him to the upper branch, and breaking his trance to Lily. Lily instantly woke up and found herself all wrapped up in the coils of Kaascream, who was shaking off the pain in his head after he hit it.

"My procccesssor. You have made assserious mistake, Ratcheera...A very ssstupid missssstake!" Kaascream growled as he wrapped up Ratcheera in his coils, trapping the panther bot.

"Now, wait a minute! Kaascream, you don't understand!" Ratcheera tried to explain, but sddenly saw the swirling and color changing optics of Kaascream, and Ratcheera was soon deep in trance.

While Kaascream was hypnotizing Ratcheera, Lily had quickly gotten free from the coils that were wrapped around her, and took action. With a big push, Lily pushed down the coils, and as a result, all of Kaascream's body, and Kaascream, began to zip and zoom and spin and crash throughout the entire tree, until he landed with a crash onto the Jungle floor.

"Look, Ratcheera! Ratcheera!" Lily called over to her friend, but he was still in his trance. Lily was quick to run over and began slapping his face plate repeatedly. The slapping literally slapped Ratcheera back into reality.

"OW! Ow! Stop! What happened? What happened?" he stuttered, but then he heard Kaascream from below.

"Thisss issssn't over. Jusssst you wait until I get that Auto Cub in my coilssss!" Kaascream cursed at them as he slithered away, but then fell down. It turned out that the tip of his tail had tied into a knot, and the knot had caught itself against two small tree's. "Oooohh, I hate it when that happensssss!" Kaascream muttered and pulled hard to free his tail. He did break free, but as he turned to look, all the rest of his body slammed into him, catching him off balance and tangling him up in his own coils. Only his long, slender arms were sticking out of each side and the arms had to lift up the rolled up Kaascream and acted as legs to carry him away.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Did you see that, Ratcheera? He just turned into a walking heap of coils! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Lily laughed hysterically, but Ratcheera was not laughing. He was actually looking pretty serious at the moment.

"This is exactly what I am talking about Lily. Danger. If you cannot look after yourself and protect yourself from that, Mega Khan is more than likely to break you into pieces with just a swipe of his paw." Ratcheera said firmly as he sat Lily back down. "Now, if you would rather like to end up in a snake con's stomach, you will do as I say from now on."

"Ugh, fine." Lily groaned and remained where she was, and Ratcheera settled back down to the branch. he two soon fell asleep. Lily had no idea what was ahead for her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Ta da! Here you all are. Also, I based Kaascream's look after the mythical creature called the Naga, half man and half snake. Other than that, the Dawn Patrol is coming up next. Be on the lookout. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


	4. The Dawn Patrol

**(Attention! All readers begin the process of reading this chapter! Just kidding, I was only playing. You can have a look if you want. Enjoy! Also, we get to meet my new OC, Fireball.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Dawn Patrol<strong>

* * *

><p>The great sun rose over the tree tops, and the warm glow enveloped all of the land below. The bright, yellow haze stirred many of the small creatures awake, while the largest of all were slow to awake with the sun.<p>

Lily and Ratcheera were one of those who were still in slumber as the day begun. Lily was fast asleep, while holding onto the rear and tail of Ratcheera as he himself purred and snored. After from the encounter with Kaascream, they were still worn lout from the meeting with the sake con.

A great rumble from below shook the tree the two were resting upon, stirring Lily from her sleep. "Wha...What is going on?" she yawned and looked around her surroundings, until she spotted out in the distance a great herd of Elephant Bots marching towards them. A large, red, blue elephant bot was barking out orders to his herd as his clan made their way through the flat plains.

**"COMPANY! SOUND OFF!"** the lead elephant bot shouted, and all elegant bots called out their names, their voices almost as loud as all the howls of Lily's wolf bot pack combined.

"Wow...Those are so cool." Lily said softly, for she knew Ratcheera was still asleep. "There is no way I'm going to the Autobot Village. I'm staying here." Lily finished as she carefully, and quietly climbed down the tree and ran her way to the herd. After coming to a stop behind a large rock, Lily watched as the large Feral Cybertronains marched passed her, each one in different colors and various sizes.

It was when a flash of orange and blue that dashed by her that caught Lily's optic. A little elephant bot with no tusks was running fast to keep up with his family. It was when he came up close to the rear that he began to march along in time to the stomping beat, a big smile on his face. Lily decided that if he thought that living the life of an elephant bot was fun, maybe she could consider it.

Running after the little elephant bot, she leaned over so he could see her and introduced her. "Hi. What are you doing?"

The little elephant bot, being much younger and seeing that Lily wasn't a threat, lifted his trunk and shook her hand with it as the walked. "Hi there. I'm Fireball, and this is my fathers Dawn Patrol. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lily, an Auto Cub. And, what's a Dawn Patrol?"

"A Dawn Patrol is just a fancy way to say 'Morning Exercise'. Plus, we can see the sunrise than anyone else. It is fun, but it can get you hungry afterwards." Fireball explained, but then remembered something that he and his family never forgot; only talk when you are told to when on patrol. "Whoops, I need to keep quiet." he whispered.

Lily then cupped her mouth and lifted Fireball's big ears to whisper to his audio receptors. "Is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure, just watch what I do and copy me. But, remember to not talk, its against the rules." Fireball nodded his head. Lily nodded and went back to the rear and got on all fours, timed when her hands and feet should stomp, and soon began to march along with her new friend. "You're doing great for a beginner." Fireball encouraged and Lily silently giggled. This was fun. She did know how to walk, and run, on all fours. After all, she did remember being with the wolf bots in her pack on various huntings.

Just then, the leader shouted out and stopped. **"COMPANY! HALT!" **All elephant bots immediately halted in their tracks and were almost as still as statues, except for Lily. She hadn't paid attention and as a result bumbled into Fireball and she landed on the ground, on her rear.

"Uh,'Halt' means 'Stop'." Fireball whispered, and Lily whispered that she would remember that, so that she wouldn't end up having her head stuck inside of his rear end. Fireball chuckled at that, but was quick to keep quiet as his father, who was the leader, came to the right of them and shouted out.

**"COMPANY! TRANSFORM AND RIGHT FACE!"** As he shouted the orders, he transformed from his massive elephant bot mode to his robot form. He was massive in size, almost as large as the trees. He also wore a wooden horn that was attached to a vine around his neck, and held a large staff made out of bark and stone. He went by the title, Colonel Magnus, and boy was he very strict about that title. He demanded perfection and respect form all the members of his herd and was quick to use his staff upon those who were slow on the orders he given, but he didn't use them on his son and wife, Chromia. He only gave them a quiet reminder to keep that perfect, and respected image he craved for.

As he transformed, all the other elegant bots turned to their robot forms as well, even Fireball, who in robot mode, as Lily thought in her mind, was as big as Alpha Kela. "Whoa! You are huge." she commented.

"Thanks. In elephant bot society my papa says, the bigger you are the better you are." Fireball thanked.

From the front of the other elephants was Chromia, Colonel Magnus's wife. She felt her stabilizing serves creak and groan. If there was one thing she hated, it was the Dawn Patrol. "March, march, march. My feet are killing me." she complained.

**"SILENCE IN THE RANKS!" **All of the elephant bots in their robot mode were quick to hold their glossa's and stand perfectly still as Colonel Magnus observed them quickly, before he leaned over to his wife and whispered to her. "Sorry about that, my dear. Do try to keep quiet while we are out on patrol; I want you to set a example to everyone in the heard." Chromia only shook her head and whispered back that she would remember that. With that being said, Colonel Magnus then returned to his serious, leader role and shouted out the next command. **"PRESENT HORNS!"**

One by one, all members of the herd brought up their own horns and held them to their lip plates.

**"SOUND OFF!"**

A great noise of horns, each of different tone, rang throughout the plains. Colonel Magnus nodded his head in approval, but then there came to his audio receptors, a sputtery, quirky raspberry of a sound was heard. **"ENOUGH!" **Everyone immediately stopped, feeling Colonel Magnus' stern gaze as he looked at the line of members. "Who has decided to make a mock of me in this inspection. This will not be tolerated. **INSPECTION!"**

Every elephant bot stood still and straightened their postures, for when an inspection was called, everything had to be perfect, but in this case it was to find who had the idea of mocking their leader. What neither of them knew was that it was actually Lily, who had tried to sound like an elephant bot but had failed.

Colonel Magnus began the inspection with his wife. Looking over her and her horn, he nodded and went on with the rest. "Really? Why is it always me he starts with? That old windbag." Chromia sighed quietly.

The Colonel then came up to the next elephant bot in line, a young one that was red with orange and yellow markings. "Sound your horn." he ordered and the young bot did so. It did sound off-key, but it didn't sound like the noise which got Colonel Magnus irritated. After the young bot stopped, the Colonel then took the horn and examined the inside of it. Turned out it was clogged and therefore couldn't give out the proper sound. The Colonel shook his head. "A dirty horn." he said to himself before presenting the horn back to the soldier. "Soldier, your horns must be in proper condition and order. It would not do good if you went to sound an alarm and couldn't do so. That horn is your saving grace. I expect you to take better care of it."

"Yes, sir," said the soldier in a respectful voice, thankful that the Colonel was tactful enough to not openly embarrass him. Being somewhat new, he wanted to impress the Colonel and so took the gentle reprimand responsibly.

"Very well." Colonel Magnus nodded and came to the next bot. A dirty elephant that was green with black and yellow markings, and was much too busy chewing some leaves and fruit he had with him. His hunger clearly got his attention much more than the disappointed Colonel Magnus, who was staring down at him until he spoke up. "Enough snacking. You best keep yourself and your tank in control while under the command of your superiors." the Colonel scoped and the green bot was quick to swallow all that was in his mouth and stand straight.

"Yes, sir." the elephant bot in robot mode answered.

"Such an idea of eating in front of your own Colonel." Colonel Magnus grumbled as he stood in front of the herd as he began to recite one of his monologues, and if there was anything his herd knew was that whenever Colonel Magnus was in his monologues, its either pretend to listen or not to listen. Obviously they chose to pretend they listened, and the reason why was mostly due to how long the monologues took to finish. "My father, my father's father, and his father's father had been well dignified and well known for their unrelenting goal to achieve perfection and most importantly...Respect." he then smiled in pride as he sighed. "Ah, respect. Such a sense of one's devotion and commitment to their leader. Respect was what my father demanded, and that is what I strive to keep in this herd." The colonel soon placed a hand on a nearby dead tree and leaned against it, unaware of its slow creaking, and a very unmistakable fate as well as his. "Respect brought character to all of my family members, and the rest is history."

The Colonel's heavy weight soon gave way, and the dead tree and himself fell to the ground in a great thud, the impact shaking the ground. Lily had to do her best to not burst out laughing after what she saw. She was quick to keep herself under control as Colonel Magnus rose up and dusted himself off. He was lost in thought for one second before she remembered the inspection.

It had taken him a lost ten minutes until Colonel Magnus came to the last four elephant bots, and Lily soon discovered that after them she and Fireball would be next. "What do I do? Your father may not like me being in your herd." Lily asked Fireball.

"I'll think of something." Fireball suggested but then they kept quiet as the Colonel came up to one of the elephant bots, an old bot with grayish-green armor stood in position and on command blew his horn. It sounded out of breath, but Magnus understood it because it was mostly due to the old bots age.

"Very good, old mech." Colonel Magnus spoke and went over to the next bot in line. A shy, orange and white one who blew as commanded, but as he lowered his horn he made a huge smile, hoping that it would please his Colonel. "Wipe off that grin! This herd is only reserved for serious elephant bots!" Magnus sternly told the bot, and the orange and white elephant bots smiled drooped into a sad next elephant bot was a black and white bot who blew as he was told, but he began to play a jazzy tune. All it took to stop him was the Colonel taking the horn and slamming it onto the elephant bots head, were it stuck until he pulled it off with a 'Pop'. "No jazz tunes will be in my herd. Only marching tunes." Colonel Magnus said once again until he came to the next one, and he shook his head at the state of this elephant bot's condition. This red elephant bot was covered from head to toe in mud. "Soldier, this will not be tolerated. I expect your robot, and elephant hide to be spotless. After inspection, I expect you to be at the watering hole, and fully cleaned up before I get there."

"Yes-Wham! Blam! Pow!-Sir."

"And as for you..." Colonel Magnus stopped in mid sentence when he saw that he was only talking to nothing. That is until he remembered to look downwards, and he sighed with a small chuckle. He had nearly forgotten about his son. As his son blew his horn on command, Colonel Magnus examined him and saw one detail his son wasn't doing. "Let's keep those Heel joints together, shall we?"

"Okay, Pop! Sir!" Fireball smiled and clicked his heel joints together and saluted his father. That's when Colonel Magnus spotted Lily and went to look her over.

"Hmm, where is the rest of your hide? Your elephant bot head should be on your right shoulder." Colonel Magnus said, tapping onto her shoulder with his staff, but he tapped a bit too hard.

"Hey, knock it off, Mr. Baggy Pants!" Lily shouted and blew a raspberry at him.

Colonel Magnus sputtered at the audacity of this recruit, but then he saw that she was n to an elephant bot, but an Auto Cub. he transformed into his large elephant bot mode and grabbed Lily around the waist with his trunk and shook her angrily. "An Auto Cub? This is madness! Sabotage! I shall have no Auto Cub in my herd or in this Jungle!" he was about to actually hurl the Auto Cub threw he air, until he heard Ratcheera cry out to him as he ran up to the elephant bot in panther bot mode.

"Wait! Stop! Don't hurt that Auto Cub!" Ratcheera halted and changed to his robot form as he was in front of the Colonel. "I can explain, Magnus."

"That's 'Colonel Magnus'." the elephant leader corrected.

"Yes, I know. Colonel Magnus, that Auto Cub is with me. I am taking her to the Autobot Village." Ratcheera told Colonel Magnus, and the monarch asked if what the panther bot said was true and Ratcheera said that the Colonel has his word.

"Very well. The Auto Cub is yours, but remember you little charlatan,and elephant bot never forgets!" Colonel Magnus warned Lily before he slammed her on the ground on her bottom, but luckily she wasn't harmed.

"Ouch!"

Well, except for a sore rear end.

The Colonel then turned himself back and returned to his group, raising his voice once again. **"COMPANY, RIGHT FACE!"** the feral cybertronains turned to the right, facing forward. **"TRANSFORM! FORWARD MARCH!**

Lily and Ratcheera watched as the group changed to their animal forms and saw them march off, all except for one of them. Little Fireball still wanted to play with Lily and decided to stick with them.

Chromia was the first to notice that they were one short of their group and brought it up to her husband. "Maggy, I think we may have forgotten something, something very important."

"Nonsense, Chromia. An elephant bot never forgets." Colonel Magnus answered, but was unprepared for Chromia's answer.

"That important thing you think is nonsense is your son." she pointed back to where they had been with her trunk, and the Colonel stuttered and started to panic momentarily but when he saw his son was with the Auto Cub, he issued the command to turn back and led the way.

Back with Fireball, he and Lily were chasing each other around playing tag. "Got ya!" Fire Ball laughed as his trunk poked at Lily's side, making her squeak.

"Hey, easy with that thing." she giggled.

"You are a lot of fun, Lily." Fireball smiled, but then felt something wrap around his wait and he was lifted into the air...by angry father. "Pop!" he shouted, but it was not at his father, who was ranting about his son's arrogance, but at the approaching herd. "Look out!"

All at once, Colonel Magnus felt himself being forcefully pushed from behind, and Lily and Ratcheera were quick to get out of the way. After a few more seconds, the dust from the crash lifted up and Lily nearly laughed to death. All of the elephant bots were piled on top of each other; some were upside down, some were squashed against each others weight, while others were sitting on top of someones head. Luckily, none of the elephant bots were harmed.

"Gee, Pop. You forgot to say 'Halt'." Fireball said. Colonel Magnus only sighed in annoyance and frustration while he was underneath one of his members huge rear end.

Lily was laughing so hard at the sight that she almost forgot about Ratcheera, who had to growl in order to get her attention. "I tis not funny. Now, let us get out of here before any more trouble happens." he said to her and they left the open plains and returned to the lush forest.

* * *

><p>After they had trekked though the Jungle for almost half an hour, Lily was beginning to wonder what was going on. A lot of excitement had happened that she forgot about the journey. "Hey, Ratcheera, what's going on?"<p>

Ratcheera sighed as he and Lily reached a small pool area where a log crossed over it. Ratcheera leapt onto it and turned to Lily. "You are going to the Autobot Village, right now."

Now it came back to her. Lily soon figured out why she wanted to join the elephant bots in the first place. She stopped in her steps and stood defiantly at the end of the log. "No way! I am not going! I'm staying here!" To prove her point, Lily walked over to a tree and hugged it tightly. "There is no way you are going to make me leave this spot!"

"Lily, I am about tired of playing nice." Ratcheera growled as he changed into his robot form and walked back over to Lily. "You are going back to the Autobot Village, even if I have to drag you every step of the way." The reddish orange an white feral cybertronain then took Lily's legs and started to pull them, trying to make her break free. "Let go, right now, you little brat!"

"You let me go, you big pussy cat bot!" Lily snapped back and tried to pull away, but felt him tighten his grip. The tug-of-war could have lasted longer, hadn't Ratcheera suddenly misplaced his foot and stumbled backwards and landed into the pool in a big splash. As Lily turned to him, she guffawed at what happened. Ratcheera was sitting in the water, with a frog bot on his head.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lily kept laughing, and Ratcheera had had just about enough of all of this entire journey. He was not going to be humiliated any longer. After shooing the frog bot away, Ratcheera changed to his panther bot mode and snarled at Lily. "That is the last straw, Lily. From now on you are on your own..." he then leapt up the a tree branch and gave one last glance at her. "...alone."

"That's fine by me. I wanted to be alone in the first place." Lily huffed as she and her guardian parted ways and left the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Oh boy, this does not look good. Think Ratcheera will return for Lily? Can Lily survive by herself? Well, best to find out in the ned chapter. In the meantime, Happy Thanksgiving! Oh, I almost forgot. I gave some cameos to some Transformers characters in Colonel Magnus's Herd. Can you guess who the 6 unnamed elephant bots are?)<strong>


	5. Optaloo the Bear Bot

**(Here is the next awaited chapter. I think you guys and girls may like this one, because this big lug of a bear bot has been waiting for his debut. Oh, and before I begin, Congratulations to GoldGuardian2418 for getting the question from the last chapter right. The cameos of the characters that appeared by order were Hot Rod (G1) Boulder (Rescue Bots) Kup (G1) Blades (Rescue Bots) Jazz (G1) and Warpath (G1). Other than that, here we go on the next chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Optaloo the Bear Bot<strong>

* * *

><p>"What does that old cat bot know? I can live by myself in the Jungle." Lily said to herself as she stomped through the Jungle after her refusal to continue the excursion to the Autobot Village with Ratcheera. She was not going to leave the Jungle, because the way she saw the whole thing, she believed that she was being removed from the only home she had ever known. "I don't need to live in a stupid Autobot Village! What good can that place be? If anything, it'll be boring and a complete waste of my time. I am going to live in the Jungle, and that is that."<p>

As the wild youngling made her way, she felt and heard her stomach growl loudly; she had forgotten to refuel as soon as she woke up and was now getting hungry. "Hang in there, belly. I'll get us something.." She then spotted her most favorite meal in the whole Jungle, a peacock bot. "...And it looks like we're in for a real treat." Lily licked her lip plates, and got down on all fours, remembering her hunting she had learned from her adoptive brother, Bumblewolf.

So, while keeping her optics on the unsuspecting peacock bot, Lily slowly and quietly moved close to it, making sure to not make a sound. She was now just close to the large and decorative metal feather plates of the bird bot, when her foot suddenly stepped on a twig, making a snapping noise. The peacock bot squawked with fright and ran off, but Lily was quick to run after it, and the chase began. At first, Lily was on all fours, but then after stumbling a couple times she rose to her two stabilizing serves and ran after her prey. "Oh no you don't, lunch!" she cried out as she manage to grab hold of the feather plates and halted as the bird bot tried to fly away. It was now another tug of war; the peacock bot pulling to get away and Lily pulling to get her meal.

Just then, the long feather plates broke off, catapulting the bird bot into the air, and Lily fell down flat on her rear end, with nothing but a collection of feather plates. "Dang it! I almost had him!" she grumbled as she threw the feathers aside and felt very worn out from her chase. She soon settled down by a large rock and sat herself down, sighing from frustration. "This Living-By-Yourself thing is a bit harder than it looks."

Just then, there was a sound of branches being shoved away, leaves being crushed, and a sniffling sound joined in, and Lily sat up in fright and looked to her left. She could see that something huge, something dangerous, was coming from over there...and might be ready to attack her. Now, a youngling would have wisely turned and run away, but Lily was not like other younglings. She was raised by wolf bots, and there was one thing that she always remembered. When danger is afoot, a wolf bot never cowers in fear.

So, taking that quote to spark, she crouched on all fours and watched, waited for the thing from the brush make any sign of movement. The sounds soon returned, and Lily clutched the ground, beginning to growl loudly so as to frighten away the possible predator. When the sounds started to become louder and came closer, Lily bared her dents and growled even louder, until the sound of a branch breaking caused Lily to leap forward and bark in hopes of scaring the thing away.

But what happened next was unlike anything Lily ever expected. While in mid air, she suddenly stopped herself and for a few seconds, hung in mid air as she saw the face of her would-be attacker. The face belonged to a creature with a white face with blue ears, a big nose, a red body, sharp claws, and a stumpy tail. This was not a wolf, nor was it even Mega Khan.

Lily suddenly came back down to the ground, landing once more on her rear, grunting as she did.

"Ha-ha! I didn't know you could float, kid." the big thing chuckled as he started sniffing her.

"Hey, stop it!" Lily pushed the big nose away, but the thing just kept on sniffing her. "You are one strange looking wolf bot."

"Wolf bot? I'm not a wolf bot, I'm a Bear bot." he corrected with another chuckle as his nose unintentionally poked at Lily's neck and she squeaked and scrunched her neck.

"Cut that out!" Lily said as she stop up, but then the bear bot suddenly changed into its robot form, and Lily gasped and gawked at the immense size of this Feral Cybertronian, but he also had a friendly smile.

"The names Optaloo, kiddo. What's yours and what brings you here?" he asked as his hands rested on his hip. Lily had to admit in her mind that this stranger was about as big as her friend, Fireball, but she was still uncertain about him.

"It's Lily." she answered him.

"Lily, huh. Like the flower?" Optaloo asked and he knelt down again to sniff her, but then cringed and held his nose plate. "Phew! Don't smell like one."

"Hey!" Lily said angrily as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms, feeling insulted.

"Hey, I was only kidding."

"Didn't _sound_ like you were." Lily huffed.

"Ha-ha, "Give it a rest, ok? When I said I was kidding, I meant it. You make me laugh, you know that, kiddo?" Optaloo chuckled as he went in front of her and squatted down so he could see her face plate. Lily raised an optic ridge. Why was this big goof-ball fooling around with her?

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, for one thing you look pretty interesting to me. I haven't seen anything that looked like you in the Jungle before." he told her, then rose up as she uncrossed her arms and softened her look. "There we are. No need to be mad at me anymore. Now, can you tell me why you are out here alone?"

"I'm going live in the Jungle by myself. I already know how to take care of myself, I know how to hunt, and I know how to fight." Lily explained as she grinned a little, being a bit boastful at the moment.

"Hmm, a small fry like you? Ha, I'd like to see you fight me." Optaloo shook his head and snickered. This curious thing was very entertaining to him.

"Is that a bet?" Lily asked, her angry look returning to her face plate. She was feeling very irritated that this bear bot was being rather obnoxious and annoying. "I can fight, and I can prove it!" she shouted as she punched Optaloo in the stomach, but the bear bot in robot form didn't even flinch. She kept on punching his abdomen, but Optaloo jut watched and shocked his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Too pitiful." he spoke, and he then reached down and held up the Auto Cub, making sure to hold her arms to her sides as he did, and she squirmed in his grip. "Look, kiddo. If you want to live by yourself, you got to at least have decent fighting skills." he said, his smile gone and he was a little serious as he said that. "I'm going to teach you how to fight like a bear bot."

Lily was a little skeptical, but Optaloo did look pretty strong and since she was on her own, well maybe a few fighting tips would be good. Optaloo placed her back on the gourd and she stood up with her fists up. "Okay," she said. "Give me what you got!"

Optaloo shook his head with a chuckle, amused. "Very well," he said and began moving around like a wrestler would, circling Lily and weaving about. She tried to land some punches, but he was quicker than she would have expected. "Not so stiff," he said to her. "And move around a bit more."

She did so and started to mimic him. "Better," he said with a smile. "Now see if you can impress me with a growl. Scare the pants off of me!" he added and raised his hands up and shook them as if he was scared.

Lily nodded and made a wolf bot growl, but to her surprise he only looked exasperated and then shook his head. "That needs some more work, little britches." he said.

Well, that stung her a bit. "Okay, you big lug. Why don't you show me what a roar should sound like?" she said as she crossed her arms.

Optaloo cocked an eyeridge at her, but then shrugged. "Alright, but you asked for it." he said and unleashed a fearsome roar that shook the trees and shrubs.

That loud roar carried itself all the way to where Ratcheera was and the panther bot perked his ear appendages up. "Lily. She is in trouble. I shouldn't have left her alone!" Ratcherra exclaimed and immediately raced back as fast as he could, worried that the young Auto cub had run into Mega Khan. That thought horrified him as he ran faster. Running in his panther bot mode, he leapt to the tree tops and went onward until he heard another roar, but this one sounded like Lily. He came to a stop where the noise came form and to his dismay, Lily was alright...but with one of the laziest, happy go luck Feral Cybertronians as far as Ratcheera could think of. He slumped down onto the tree branch he was on and groaned. "Oh no. It's Optaloo. That shiftless, stupid Jungle slag head."

While the panther bot was shaking his head above the tree tops, Lily had finally gotten the hang of weaving about and was starting to feel less annoyed of Optaloo. In a way, he was actually starting to remind her of Bumblewolf, her adopted brother. He was playful like Bumblewolf, and he even laughed like him when ever she tried to land a punch at his face plate but he would lift his head up in time. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, you're getting good, little britches! Keep going!" he encouraged and Lily tried once more to punch him but Optaloo moved his head up and playfully smacked her rear, sending her spinning like a cart wheel into a tree. "She's a dandy!"

"Oooh..." Lily felt extremely dizzy and could hardly tell if she was where her feet should be or if her feet were where her head should be. She then saw Optaloo coming to her, only he was upside down, at least in her perspective. "Why are you hanging on the ground like a bat con?"

"Ha-ha-ha! You are funny, Lily. Sorry about that. You okay?" Optaloo asked as he helped her up and she thanked him and said she was fine.

"And, I think I can beat you now!" she giggled as she tried to swing a thin, but he avoided her fist and the play fight began again. However, Optaloo was distracted as he was correcting her for one second, and Lily took the opportunity to wind up and...

***WHAM***

Optaloo felt her fist collide with his chin and he topped backward a bit before he stumbled forward, mumbling and moaning as if he was hurt. But, he was actually fooling around with this little Auto Cub, and as he came to a stop he leaned over, letting his own weight bring him down to the ground with a heavy thud.

Lily was a little worried that her new friend was hurt and went over to him and climbed up to his back, but she felt her foot slip and it caressed Optaloo's unprotected side. A tingly feeling was sent up to Optaloo's CPU and he quickly wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled in his stabilizing servos and giggled.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! No! No, don't do that! You're tickling!"

Hearing that one word; that one, small word, Lily perked her head up and a mischievous smile was seen on her face plate. "You are, are you?" With that she dug her hands and fingers into Optaloo's sides and started to tickle him good. The bear bot began guffawing and laughing hard as he felt the fingers tickle every inch of his sides, kicking and squirming as the feelings rippled though his body.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO! NO, NOT THAT! NO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Optaloo squealed in wild giggles as he tried to shake the femme off of his back but was unsuccessful. "WE DON'T TICKLE IN THE JUNGLE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YOU'RE TICKLING! I CAN'T STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAND THE TICKLING!"

Optaloo suddenly twisted over to one side and was on his back, but Lily was quick to move to his stomach, and as she used her stabilizing servos to hold onto the laughing bear bots hips she began vigorously tickling Optaloo's belly. The tiny fingers scribbled and dug into the smooth, ticklish surface of the belly and Optaloo started laughing loudly and much harder than before. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO! NOT THERE! NO! HELP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SOMEONE HELP ME! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Ratcheera only smiled and shocked his head. "Oh boy, that is all he needs. More confidence."

Lily continued tickling Optaloo for a few more minute, laughing along with him until she said. "You give up, Optaloo?"

"I GIVE! I GIVE UP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I SURRENDER! YOU WIN!" he cried out and to his relief the tickling ceased and he lay flat on his back, gasping hard and letting out some last giggles. Lily just laid down with her hands holding her head up and smiled at him after he was done. He looked at her and laughed again, but he then softly punched her cheek with affection. "You know what? You are alright, Lily. You fight good."

"Well, quite an interesting confrontation, Lily." said Ratcheera as he came down form the tree and turned into his robot mode.

"Ratcheera, what a surprise. Haven't seen your serious face in a long time." Optaloo waved as he got up to his feet, holding Lily to his chest as he did so. "What are you doing around here?

"I am here because I need to take that Auto Cub back to the Autobot Village right now. Come on, Lily." Ratcheera reached over to her but she held onto Optaloo tightly.

"No! I'm not going! I am staying right here with Optaloo." she firmly stated.

"Now, why does she have to go to this Autobot Village anyway?" Optaloo asked, feeling sympathetic to his little friend. "They'll just make an Autobot out of her."

"This does not concern you, Optaloo. Now, hand her over to me and we will be on our way." Ratcheera growled, but Optaloo stepped back.

"No. If she says she ain't going, then she ain't." Optaloo said firmly.

"Oh, thank you, Optaloo. I want to stay with you." Lily smiled as she hugged his neck and he patted her back.

"Sure thing, Lily. I'll take care of you." Optaloo smiled lovingly, but then Ratcheera scoffed.

"You? Take care of her? Ha! The only thing you take care of is your own stomach; eating all day, and sleeping all day. Boy, what a role model you're going to be."

Optaloo only repeated what Ratcheera said in a sarcastic tone. "What a role model you're going to be. Nya nya nya nya, Blah blah blah! What do you know? She's with me and I'll learn her all that I know."

Ratcheera only shook his head and tittered as he changed back to his panther bot mode and laid himself down on a fallen tree. "Sure you will. I just know that you will come crawling back to me and you'll be begging me to take her."

"We shall see about that, Ratchy." Optaloo returned as he sat Lily on his shoulder and walked away, and Lily turned to Ratcheera and returned.

"Yeah, we will see about that, Ratchy!"

That made Optaloo laugh as he scratched at her head with affection, but Ratcheera only shooked his head again and settled in for a cat nap. "He'll be back."

* * *

><p>"So, let me see if I go this right. Ratcheera gave you to this wolf bot named Bumblewolf. Bumblewolf then adopted you as a little sister and you were admitted into Alpha Keela's pack for 10 stellar cycles, but then they gave you up all because of Mega Khan returning to their territory?" Optaloo tried to summarize what Lily had told him as they continued walking through the Jungle.<p>

"Yeah, and they assigned Ratcheera to take me there because he knows the way. But, I don't wan to leave the Jungle. It's the only home I ever known." Lily spoke and then laid her chin and arms on top of Optaloo's head and sighed. "I really like it here. It's so free and wide, a new adventure around every tree or bush. I don't want to be taken away from all of this."

Optaloo smiled and used hand to rubbed the top of her head and chuckled. "Well, if you want to that, I can help you. I'll teach you all about the bare necessities."

"Huh?" Lily was a little confused.

Optaloo laughed and elucidated. "I What I mean is I am going to teach you how to live like me. Everyday for me is always the same; peaceful, fun, and not very tedious. Just the way I like it." He then stopped and felt a rumble behind his head and he turned to Lily. "I didn't know your stomach was a massager."

Lily giggled. "It isn't. I'm hungry. I haven't had anything to eat for a while." Lily told him and Optaloo placed her down onto the ground and turned into his bear bot form, sniffing the ground to find something for them to eat.

"Aha! Found our lunch!" Optaloo used his giant paws and strength to lift up a large boulder and flung it aside,, revealing a horde of creepy, crawling bugs underneath. The bear bot licked his lips and began slurping up a portion of the bugs, but Lily held her hand to her mouth because she was feeling sick at the sight of the bugs. Optaloo noticed. "You okay?"

"Uhh, is there anything else bear bots eat?" Lily asked politely and Optaloo nodded.

"Sure, Lily. Other than bugs, I like eating the energon fruits that are abundant in this area." He then pointed towards a tree with some energon apples hanging from the top. "Here, we can have those. Want to help me get some?"

"Yeah! Anything to make my stomach stop growling." Lily giggled as she and Optaloo arrived at the tree. The bear bot changed back into his robot form, and when Lily wasn't looking he scooped her in his hands and tossed her up.

"WHOA!" Lily cried out as she was tossed up in the air, but came back down and Optaloo caught her. "What did you do that for? Are you trying to give me a spark attack?"

"Sorry about that. I was trying to see if you could gated the fruit while I tossed you up to them." Optaloo explained and Lily saw what he meant and she said for him to do it again, which he did. As she was in the air, she caught onto a branch and picked a couple of energon apples and let go of the branch, being caught by Optaloo before she hit the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks, Optaloo. Here are the apples." She showed him a good sized collection of ripe energon apples and the bear bot chuckled as they then sat down to eat. Lily was busy having a bite of one of the apples when she watched Optaloo juggle three of the apples around before he tossed each one into the air, opened his mouth, and swallowed each apple as they came back down. "Wow! Neat!"

"Thank you. Maybe I can teach you that trick." Optaloo offered, but Lily said that she was fine and she returned to eating her apple. Optaloo smiled and laid back against the tree and watched Lily for a while. He had to admit that she was an interesting person, but there was something he liked about her. She was lively, fun, free spirited, and lovable. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed her stomach was getting full from a few more apples she ate and gently poked at it. "Getting bulgy, aren't we?" he teased.

"Hee-hee-hee! Don't! I'm ticklish there."

Lily suddenly saw a playfully evil look in Optaloo's optics as he sat up, and before she could move away he grabbed her and pinned her to the ground and started tickling her belly. "AAHHHH!AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Lily began to laugh hysterically and squirmed to get away from Optaloo's tickling hands, but she was trapped and could not.

"Revenge!" Optaloo chuckled as he kept tickling her for a while longer before he stopped to let Lily have some air. Lily managed to regain her breathing and she sat up. "Now, we are even, kiddo." Optaloo smirked as he gave Lily a boogie, and the Auto Cub laughed again and she started to playfully chase Optaloo around, the both of them laughing like gleeful sprites.

Optaloo then jumped into a nearby stream in hopes of escaping Lily, but the Auto Cub was determined to get him and she jumped in, the cool water soaking her metal frame and clothing. But, as she came up for air se felt the stream pull her and Optaloo downstream and they started going down a winding path of the stream and they fell down a short, harmless waterfall. Lily laughed all the way down until she reached the waters surface again. "Whoo hoo! That was fun, Optaloo! Optaloo? Where are you?" Lily looked about but she could see that she was the only one int he water, that is not above it.

Lily suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her and hoist her in the air for a second before being wrapped in a bear hug and hearing a deep chuckle behind her. It was Optaloo; he had been waiting for the right moment to swim up to her from below and catch her by surprise. Lily shrieked with laughed and hugged him back, and Optaloo returned the hug and then laid on his back, placing Lily on his stomach.

Then he yawned and crossed his arms under his head and sleepily smiled. "Ahhhh, this is the life, kiddo."

"Yeah, I like being a bear bot." Lily said as she laid down and nestled against his chest, feeling Optaloo's arm wrap around her lovingly.

"That's my girl. You make a swell bear bot."

While the two best buds rested on the peaceful stream, heading downstream at slow speed, neither of them had no idea that a troop of purple, white monkey cons with red optics were watching from above.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with my holiday stories that I nearly forgot about this, but I am certainly glad I remembered this chapter. I hope you all liked it. A big thanks to GoldGuardian2418 and newbienovelistRD for aiding me. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
